TommyFilmsProductions
TommyFilmsProductions (Also known AllGrownUpFTW YoutubeErrorsFTL, Formerly Officerlatios2060 on Youtube And NickToonsFan2000 on GoAnimate) is a one users even though he forces people to like some youtubers users! He's Also Makes Youtube Poops, Windows OS (Only on Weekends), Logos, And MLP Watches! He's former bad user for stealing, copies, and made videos out of good user (except TheWarren1995), But After Creating Youtube Account Calls Officerlatios2060, He comes good user. Since starting like him. He's also Warren Hater! Born: August 11, 2000 Age: 17 Voice: Eric Triva He works as a DJ, Videomaker, Students (Until June 15) And Much More He's account link: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/User:TommyFilmsPro Career Pre-GoAnimate Career Before he joined GoAnimate, he made playing World Of Warcraft, Minecraft, and more games! Also he started Windows OS videos on his old youtube account, he joined on febuary 20, 2012! Also making logos (mostly Interaktiv) on his videos, Dailymotion joined on December 8, 2012! After joined on youtube! GoAnimate Career Before he joined Goanimate, He trying GoAnimate for first time. On March 2, 2013, he joined GoAnimate! He don't have GoPlus. he made a first GoAnimate video (Dance on Xmas)! He follow good users at lot! He also made videos about Tv Channel name Jack TV (After moved to Hub Club), and RTL3! He made videos out of TheWarren1995, Who make VHS Opening! He also made videos out of Derek, Jack, And Kio! In 2014, He Made videos about BND Plays GoAnimate Music and Gets Grounded! In June 2014, He joined GoAnimate for Schools for Requesting Windowsi3ds! He Made videos out of Jill, Zara, Pedro and Edro! He started made videos out of Mbriglia05! In July 2014, He know his account got hacked by Garrett Simmers! He started videos out of Garrett Simmers! He know hates Dora! In August 2014, He made videos out of Officer Squidward for Hacking His Formelly Account! He bullied Officer Squidward, He started hack his account while he sick! However, His account come back on 9 days later! In October 2014, He account got terminated, he makes another account: Officerlatios2060! He makes Officer Squidward destory his account! He blocked Officer Squidward! He mades Sequel in Mbriglia05's videos! In November 2014, He account got terminated again by Anti Gerardo Santiago Club! He makes another account! He want to sharing acocunt! He Made videos out of Jill, Zara, And More again! Officerlatios2060 know as Officer Squidward's comment, but he deleted his comments! In His real life is so ugly and get his life, he deleted his comment again! Officer Squidward keeps stop making bad comments to him! He banned and blocking him again! He have a free trials! He login GoAnimateVideoMaker1995's account by himself! He makes Help him! Because Jayden! He's quiting in July 2015 because he don't have accounts anymore! In October 2015, He joined on GoAnimate for Wix! He know as Alvin Hung Hater until Respect his Opinon on Him! In December 2015, He started on GoAnimate For School Again! He's also starting his series All GoAnimate Up! In April 2016, he quiting goanimate because he don't have account anymore! Post-GoAnimate Career He still watching GoAnimate videos! He makes non-GoAnimate Videos! In July 2017, He come back as OfficerlatiosReturn! He comes who makes GoAnimate once again! He used Google Chrome again after he quit for 2 years ago! He don't make grounded videos anymore, Instead he going to Timeout like McDolandsFantasic2017! He does't know how to renew it!Category:Good UserCategory:2000 birthsCategory:Mordecai's AlliesCategory:Former Non-GoAnimatorCategory:Users who Dislike Fetish VideosCategory:Anti troublemakersCategory:Anti-VillainCategory:EuropeansCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:HeroesCategory:Non TroublemakersCategory:2013 GoAnimate DebutsCategory:UTTP EnemiesCategory:UTTP HaterCategory:Users with AutismCategory:People with AutismCategory:Baby Show HaterCategory:Allies with Good Users Category:Opinion RespecterCategory:Living people Category:Former Windows XP Users Category:People from Hungary Category:Windows 7 Users Category:2013 Joiners Category:Teenagers Category:User who have bad grammar Category:Male Users